The present invention relates to a mobile support rack that is collapsible and nestable with a plurality of other support racks for transport and storage.
Mobile support racks provide a structure upon which several items, such as baking pans in a commercial kitchen, can be efficiently transported where needed. The size of rack necessary for conventional commercial baking pans, however, renders storage of such racks cumbersome, as multiple racks use up valuable kitchen or bakery space. In addition, it is difficult for a user to transport multiple conventional support racks for storage at one time.